Black no Kitsune
by Fandi Einstein
Summary: Summary : Disaat sebuah Rahasia besar terungkap, sebuah Rahasia yang dapat mengubah pandangan seseorang, sebuah Rahasia yang dapat mengubah kepribadian seseorang, mengubah cita-cita menjadi sebuah AMBISI... Warning : mainstream, typo bertebaran, Gray!naru, Strong!Naru
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Dari Segalanya

**Desclaimer : Naruto Bukan Kepunyaan saya tapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black no Kitsune**

Rate : R

Pair : Naruto x...?

Summary : Disaat sebuah Rahasia besar terungkap, sebuah Rahasia yang dapat mengubah pandangan seseorang, sebuah Rahasia yang dapat mengubah kepribadian seseorang, mengubah cita-cita menjadi sebuah AMBISI...

Warning : geje, abal, typo bertebaran, semi-Dark!naru, strong!naru, author newbie,

 **.:Einstein Namikaze Anarchy:.**

 **.:Log In:.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Awal Dari Segalanya**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato** merupakan salah satu dari kelima negara elemental. Konoha berada diwilayah negara api yang dipimpin oleh seorang hokage.

Konoha merupakan desa yang didirikan oleh shinobi yang mendapat gelar kami no shinobi, Hashirama senju.

Konoha juga dikatakan desa terkuat konoha melahirkan shinobi shinobi yang kuat-kuat.

Salah satunya pendiri konoha hashirama senju, manusia yang mendapat gelar dewa shinobi oleh seluruh negara elemental,

Dan juga rival dari hashirama, sang Hantu Uchiha, Uchiha Madara juga merupakan mantan shinobi konoha.

100 tahun sudah berlalu sejak pemerintahan hokage pertama kini kepemimpinan diambil alih oleh Minato Namikaze sebagai Yondaime Hokage.

Tapi pemerintahannya tidak berlangsung karena tragedi kemunculan kyuubi yang menyerang konoha, yang menewaskan sang hokage beserta istrinya.

Setelah kematian yondaime kini kepemimpinan kembali diambil alih oleh sandaime hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi

* * *

 **Back to story**

Di pagi yang indah dikonoha, dimana para penduduk sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing masing, banyak para penduduk sedang beraktifitas, banyak para shinobi yang melakukan aktifitas shinobinya, dan para anbu pun berlalu lalang untuk mengontrol keamanan desa.

Kita alihkah tatapan kita ke deretan patung hokage tepatnya di patung Yondaime Hokage, disana terlihat sosok anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun yang sedang berdiri memandang datar kearah pemandangan desa, seorang anak yang mempunyai ciri rambut pirang jabrik iris mata blue shappire 3 whisker di setiap pipinya, seorang anak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi a.k.a **Naruto Uzumaki**.

Naruto yang dulunya mempunyai sifat hyperaktif, bodoh, suka membuat onar, kini sifatnya telah berubah 180 derajat, sifatnya yang berubah saat di mengetahui sebuah Rahasia besar dalam hidupnya 1 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 **Flashback On**

 _Malam hari yang indah dimana bintang bintang bertaburan, masih banyak para penduduk yang bersenang senang tapi tidak untuk anak ini_

 _Disebuah aparteman sederhana yang hanya terdiri ruang tamu yang bersatu dengan dapur, 1 kamar tidur, dan 1 kamar mandi._

 _Kini terlihat disebuah kamar minimalis terdapat seorang anak yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya sedang membalut lukanya dengan perban a.k.a Naruto, lukanya yang di sebabkan oleh amukan warga saat dirinya ingin pulang ke apartemen._

 _Naruto selalu mendapat luka seperti dimana para warga sering memukulinya dan sering menyebutnya monster kyuubi._

 _"Ssstt... Ini sakit sekali, kenapa mereka selalu memukuliku.. Aku bahkan tidak punya masalah dengan mereka." Ucap naruto sekaligus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan menahan perih saat memperban lukanya._

 _" Haah memikirkan itu lebih baik aku tidur, besok aku minta ijin jiji untuk pergi keperpustakaan" ucap naruto sambil tiduran, naruto tidak sempat mengganti pakaian karna lelah dari kejaran warga, sekarng dia tidur dengan memeluk gulingnya_

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

 _Pagi hari yang cerah di konoha dimana para penduduk telah bangun menyambut pagi yang indah itu, banyak para pedagang yang membuka kedainya, disaat semua penduduk sedang beraktifitas di pagi hari,_

 _Tapi tidak untuk anak bersurai pirang jabrik ini, dia sedang lelapnya tidur sambil memeluk gulingnya, seolah dia tidak terganggu dengan aktifitas di sekitarnya, sampai suara alarm menggangu tidur panjangnya_

 _Kring...Kring.._

 _Naruto yang mendengan sura jam wekernya membuka mata dan menengok ke arah jam weker yang menunjukkan jam 7.30_

 _"Ternyata sudah pagi, Lebih baik aku siap siap untuk ke kantor hokage." Ucap naruto_

 _Lalu naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dipinggiran kasur dan sedikit merenggangkan otot ototnya yang kaku._

 _Naruto pun menuju kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandinya dipagi hari._

 _Setelah beberapa menit dikamar mandi, narutopun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang dililit di pinggangnya, lalu naruto menuju ke lemarinya mengambil pakaian biasanya._

* * *

 _ **SKIP.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan dijalanan kota konoha dengan grin di wajahnya, tapi tak luput dari tatapan sinis dari warga yang berjalan melewatinya tapi naruto mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan, tujuannya saat ini adalah kedai ramen ichiraku, makanan kesukaan sang tokoh utama dalam fic ini._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Kedai Ramen Ichiraku**_

 _._

 _Saat ini dia berada di depan kedai ramen ichiraku lalu masuk dan duduk di bangku yang kosong._

 _"Paman.. Ramen jumbonya satu" teriak naruto memanggil sang pemilik kedai a.k.a teuchi._

 _Setelah beberapa menit ramen pesanan naruto pun datang tapi bukan teuchi yang membawa ramen tapi seorang gadis berperawakan manis rambut hitam, yang merupakan anak dari teuchi a.k.a ayame._

 _"Eeeh ternyata kamu naruto-kun, kok pagi pagi sudah mampir kesini, tidak seperti biasanya?"Ucap ayame smbil bertanya tentang kedatangan naruto yang biasanya datang tidak terlalu pagi begini. Ayame pun menaruh ramennya dimeja hadapan naruto._

 _"Tidak ada kok ayame-nee, hanya ingin ke kantor hokage sebentar lagi" ucap naruto lalu mengambil sumpit dihadapannya._

 _Ayame hanya menjawab dengan'O'ria saja._

 _"Selamat makan"ucap naruto lalu mulai melahap ramennya ganas seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari hari, setelah beberapa menit narutopun telah selesai menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen jumbonya._

 _"Haaah kenyangnya..."Ucap naruto sambil menepuk perutnya yang membuncit._

 _Setelah itu narutopun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil uang dari dompet kodoknya dan meletakkannya diatas meja._

 _"Paman uangnya aku taruh di atas meja, aku pergi dulu paman jaa...ne" ucap naruto lalu berlari pergi dari kedai ichiraku langsung menuju ke kantor hokage."YA"teriak teuchi karna naruto sudah jauh berlari dari kedainya._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Kantor hokage**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saat ini di sebuah ruangan hokage ada seorang kakek tua berjanggut putih sedang mengerjakan kertas di depan meja itu._

 _Ya, dialah sandaime yang memandang sebal tumpukan kertas di depannya_

 _"aaaahh sampai kapan kertas menyebalkan ini akan akan habis, jika begini terus aku tidak akan bisa membaca novel milik jiraiya" gerutu nista sang hokage yang mendapat gelar profesor itu._

 _Hingga suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu._

 _Tok..Tok..Tok_

 _"Masuk" titah sandaime lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kursi yang didudukinya tersebut, lalu pintu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang anak laki laki pirang jabrik sedang memberi grin pada kakek di depannya a.k.a naruto._

 _Naruto lalu berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan sandaime._

 _"Eeeh, ternyata kamu naruto-kun tumben pagi pagi begini, ada urusan apa naruto-kun"tanya heran atas kedatangan anak kecil di hadapannya yang dia anggap cucunya sendiri tersebut._

 _"Tidak ada jiji, aku hanya ingin meminta ijinmu untuk pergi keperpustakaan itu saja"jawab naruto_

 _Sandaime hanya menatap heran atas permintaan anak kecil yang di anggap cucunya sendiri tersebut,_

 _"kenapa kau harus minta ijinku naruto-kun, perpustakaan itu diperbolehkan dimasuki siapa saja, kau kan tinggal masuk"ucap heran sandaime atas perkataan naruto_

 _Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dengan ekspresi wajah sendu._

 _"kau kan tau jiji, bagaimana sikap warga kepadaku jiji, pasti mereka tidak akan suka jika aku masuk ke perpustakaan itu." Ucap naruto dengan nada sedih._

 _Sandaime hanya menepuk dahinya, karna lupa atas kenyataan naruto yang dipandang tidak suka oleh warga konoha._

 _Lalu sandaime mengambil kertas yang berisi surat khusus hokage untuk memasuki perpustakaan tanpa ada yang menghalangi._

 _"Ini.. kau berikan pada para penjaga itu naruto-kun." ucap sandaime sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada naruto._

 _Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung atas surat yang di berikan jijinya tersebut, lalu mengambilnya_

 _" ini surat apa jiji?" Ucap heran naruto sambil menatap sandaime._

 _"itu surat khusus dariku bahwa kau leluasa masuk ke perpustkaan tanpa ada yang melarang"jawab sandaime sambil tersenyum kepada naruto._

 _Naruto lalu memandang berbinar-binar atas amplop dan menatap sandaime_

 _"benarkah jiji, jadi aku bisa masuk ke sana, sepanjang waktu?" Tanya senang naruto kepada sandaime, sandaime hanya menganggukkan wajahnya menjawab pertanyaan anak tersebut._

 _"Arigatou jiji, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jiji, jaa nee" ucap girang naruto lalu meulai beranjak kantor lalu pergi ke perpustakaan._

 _Sandaime menatap iba kepergian naruto,_

 _'maafkan aku naruto-kun hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu' batin sandaime lalu melanjukan lagi pekerjaannya._

* * *

 _ **Perpustakaan konoha**_

 _Saat ini naruto sedang memandangi pintu besar di depannya itu, lalu mencari letak pos penjaga perpustakaan itu,_

 _setelah itu naruto pun melihat seorang pria memakai rompi chunin sedang membaca buku didepan pintu dan menghampiranya,_

 _"permisi"ucap sopan naruto serta gugup memandang shinobi didepannya_

 _"ada apa bocah, bocah sepertimu dilarang masuk ditempat seperti ini" ucap sinis si penjaga itu._

 _Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyerahkan surat dari hokage kepada penjaga itu,_

 _"shinobi-san, aku ingin hanya memberikan ini dari hokage-sama kepada mu", lalu pria itu mengambil surat dan membaca surat itu, lalu memandang tidak suka kepada naruto,_

 _"yasudah cepat masuk sana jangan bikin keributan"ucap tidak suka penjaga itu pada naruto._

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan pria di hadapannya itu lalu menjawab_

 _"Arigatou shinobi-san" ucap naruto lalu masuk ke perpustakaan itu,_

 _Setelah sekian lama mencari buku yang ingin dia baca,Saat ini naruto sedang membaca sebuah buku yang isinya tentang sejarah bijuu._

 _Naruto mulai membaca dari awal hingga akhir dari sejarah bijuu dan macam bijuu dari ekor 1 ichibi sampai ekor 9 kyuubi, dan naruto menemukan fakta bahwa bijuu tidak bisa mati karna mereka makhluk immortal dan cara melumpuhkannya hanya dengan menyegelnya. Setelah itu naruto menutup buku tersebut._

 _'Jadi kyuubi yang menyerang desa 7 tahun yang lalu tidak mati, hanya di disegel oleh yondaime'pikir naruto sambil menatap buku tersebut, lalu menaruhnya di meja didepannya._

 _'tapi kenapa mereka menyebutku monster kyuubi ya...' Batin naruto_

 _'Atau jangan-jangan... Bahwa aku adalah... Jinchuriki kyuubi...'Pikir kaget setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya sendiri sebagai jinchuriki._

 _'Tapi, kenapa yondaime menjadikanku korban sebagai wadah dari kyuubi,' batin naruto_

 _'apa dia tidak tahu penderitaanku sebagai jinchuriki' batin lanjut naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

 _Saat naruto bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, suara berat memasuki gendang telinganya._

 _ **'Hey gaki, sepertinya kau sudah tau ya... Kalau kau seorang jinchuriki'**_ _suara dan mi_ _sterius itu seolah berbicara pada naruto_

 _Lalu naruto memandang sekeliling penjuru perpustakaan tapi tidak ada satu orangpun disitu,_

 _'tidak ada siapa-siapa... tapi sepertinya aku mendengar seorang berbicara padaku, siapa ya?batin naruto._

 _ **'Hey gaki, aku berada dalam tubuhmu'**_ _suara itu mulai terdengar kembali_

 _'ditubuhku..., siapa kau.._ _ **'**_ _Batin naruto berbicara pada suara misterius itu._

 _ **'Jika kau ingin tau siapa aku.. Carilah tempat yang sepi lalu masuki alam bawah sadarmu'**_ _ucap suara mi_ _sterius itu lagi,_

 _setelah itu naruto pun pergi ke hutan pinggiran desa._

* * *

 _ **Hutan pinggiran desa**_

 _Saat ini naruto berada di tengah hutan sedang berdiri dan sedang berbicara dengan sosok misterius itu._

 _"apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya" tanya naruto pada suara misterius yang berbicara padanya_

 _ **'tutup matamu lalu konsentrasilah untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarmu'**_ _ucap sosok itu._

 _Lalu narutopun duduk bersila dan melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh suara itu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Mindscape naruto**_

 _._

 _._

 _Saat ini bukan lagi berada di tengah hutan pinggiran desa tapi sekarang dia berada di tempat seperti lorong lorong yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin lilin._

 _Naruto lalu menyusuri lorong itu hingga dia sampai di tempat yang di hadapannya seperti jeruji besi berukuran raksasa dan ada sebuah tulisan ditengah jeruji itu_ _ **'segel'**_

 _Naruto memandang heran jeruji didepannya, bagaimana bisa didepannya ada sebuah jeruji raksasa di tubuhnya, hingga suara berat menggangu indara pendengarannya,_

 _ **"ternyata kau datang juga ya.. Gaki"**_ _suara sosok itu yang di ketahui berbentuk rubah raksasa berwarna orange dengan sembilan ekor melambai lambai sedang menatap bocah di hadapanya dengan mata merah vertikal yang mengerikan.._

 _Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya, sampai dia terkejut setengah mati saat mengetahui sosok yang ada dihadapannya_

 _"k-kau ky-kyuubi.." Ucap terbata dan shok naruto saat mengetahui sosok dihadapannya._

 _Ternyata Sosok yang ada didalam kandang itu adalah monster yang pernah menyerang desanya dulu, monster penyebab penderitaannya._

 _ **"Ya ini aku bocah, aku KYUUBI bijuu terkuat, ada apa bocah, apa kau takut kepadaku heeh"**_ _ucap kyuubi_

 _"ternyata benar ya... Kalau aku jinchuriki kyuubi"ucap naruto mulai tenang dan memandang datar kyuubi di depannya._

 _ **"Heeeh apa kau tidak takut padaku gaki?"**_ _Ucap heran kyuubi sebab anak yang di depannya ini tidak takut sama sekali pada dirinya yang merupakan bijuu terkuat itu._

 _"Untuk apa aku takut padamu, kau saja di kurung disitu kau bahkan tidak akan bisa menyentuhku" ucap tenang naruto sambil menatap meremehkan kyuubi yang ada didepannya._

 _ **"pintar juga kau gaki, kau bisa tau tentang segel ini, ok... Sekarang aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu"**_ _ucap kyuubi sambil menyeringai,_

 _"penawaran...? Penawaran apa yang kau maksudkan itu kyuubi?" Tanya heran naruto pada kyuubi._

 _Kyuubi semakin memperlebar seringainya dan menatap naruto dan berkata_

 _ **"KEKUATAN... Apakah kau tidak ingin membalas dendam pada konoha karena telah menyiksamu gaki"**_ _, naruto lalu menatap tajam kyuubi atas perkataannya itu_

 _"untuk apa aku membalaskan dendam padanya kyuubi, mereka tidak tau apa-apa, mereka hanya sekumpulan orang yang mempunyai otak di bawah rata rata" ucap tajam naruto pada kyuubi,_

 _kyuubi hanya mendengus atas jawaban yang di berikan oleh anak kecil tersebut,_ _ **"haaah kau akan menyesal karna telah menolak penawaranku ini gaki"**_ _lalu kyuubi menutup matanya,_

 _Setelah keadaan hening itu naruto mulai mengingat apa yang dari tadi mengganjal di pikirannya, dan menyeringai dalam hati_

 _"hey kyuubi, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kesepakatan..." Ucap naruto sambil mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kyuubi, sepertinya ucapan naruto mulai berpengaruh pada kyuubi,_

 _kyuubipun mulai membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap sinis pada naruto_

 _ **"heh, kesepakatan apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku bocah"**_ _ucap sinis dan meremehkan kyuubi,_

 _"KEBEBASAN... Aku akan membebaskan mu kyuubi..." Ucap cepat naruto membalas perkataan kyuubi, sepertinya kyuubi mulai tertarik atas perkataan naruto lalu bertanya_

 _ **"lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku bocah"**_ _tanya kyuubi,_

 _Naruto hanya menyeringai dalam hatinya karna kyuubi mulai masuk dalam jebakannya, dan naruto mungeluarkan pertanyaan yang selalu menggannjal dalam pikirannya_

 _"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu kyuubi" ucap naruto menatap serius pada kyuubi,_

 _kyuubi yang melihat situasi mulai serius juga ikut menatap naruto serius,_

 _ **"katakan.."**_ _Ucap cepat kyuubi,_

 _"apa alasanmu meyerang konoha 7 tahun lalu" ucap naruto sambil menatap tajam kyuubi._

 _ **"aku dikendalikan oleh seseorang"**_ _jawab kyuubi simple padat jelas pada naruto, naruto hanya memandang bingung atas perkataan kyuubi._

 _"dikendalikan... Apa maksudmu.. bukankah kau di segel? Bagaimana mungkin kau dikendalikan saat kau masih di segel?" ucap naruto sekaligus bertanya karna jawaban kyuubi itu._

 _Kyuubi lalu menceritakan semua naruto dari awal dari jinchuriki sebelumnya, saat segel melemah sampai dikendalikannya kyuubi dan saat penyegelan kyuubi pada naruto,#(skip aja ya, kejadiannya sama dengan di canon,)_

 _Atas perkataan kyuubi muncul pertanyaan besar dalam diri naruto,_

 _"Tapi kenapa yondaime tidak menyegelnya di anaknya sendiri kenapa aku yang harus jadi korban" ucap naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya_

 _Kyuubi hanya menyeringai atas kondisi naruto yang down itu dan meminta atas apa yang telah di sepakati oleh mereka berdua_

 _ **"heh bocah, sekarang waktunya kau menepati janjimu atas kesepakatan kita..."**_ _Ucap kyuubi dengan menyeringai, karna menurutnya dia akan bebas sebentar lagi,_

 _Naruto pun lekas menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan menatap kyuubi_

 _"apa kau ingin membalas dendam pada pria bertopeng itu kyuubi?" ucap naruto sambil bertanya pada kyuubi,_

 _ **"kau tidak perlu tau bocah"**_ _ucap kyuubi menatap sinis naruto, lalu narutopun membalas dengan seringai licik di wajahnya_

 _"tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang kyuubi, maaf yaaa aku masih ingin hidup, dan ingin mencari pria bertopeng itu, aku pergi dulu kyuubi jaa...ne" ucap naruto lalu keluar dari mindscapenya._

 _ **"Sialan kau bocah, berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku, mempermainkan bijuu terkuat bla...bla...bla"**_ _teriak marah kyuubi karna dipermainkan oleh seorang bocah dan sepertinya celotehan kyuubi tidak dapat didengar oleh naruto karna naruto telah keluar dari mindscapenya._

* * *

 _ **Real world**_

 _Naruto yang duduk bersila mulai membuka matanya, hal pertama yang iya lihat adalah lebatnya pepohonoan karena dia sedang ada di hutan, lalu naruto merasa sangat senang karna berhasil mempermainkan seekor bijuu terkuat._

 _"Heeh aku tidak menyangka kalau bijuu terkuat bisa di tipu dengan mudah olehku." Gumam naruto_

 _"Apa alasan yondaime menyegel kyuubi didalam tubuhku, kenapa dia tidak menyegel kyuubi pada anaknya sendiri..? Ucap naruto sekaligus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _"Tunggu dulu.. Yang aku tau di konoha tidak ada kabar tentang anak yondaime, tapi kata kyuubi dia selamat dari tragedi itu.." Pikir keras naruto, sampai fakta membuat diri sangat shok_

 _"anak yondaime lahir tepat penyerangan kyuubi dan dia selamat, aku juga lahir pada hari itu kalau dilihat lihat wajahku hampir mirip dengannya..._

 _Atau jangan jangan aku adalah..._

 _ **Anak dari Yondaime..**_ _"_

 **Flashback END**

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **Next or not?**

* * *

# hai minna-san ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, maaf kalau banyak salah dalam penulisan, maklum author baru heheheh.

bagaimana menurut anda apakah membosankan atau terlalu mainstream, maaf kalau masih banyak typo hehehe

Saya ucapkan terimaksih karena membaca fanfic saya ini, jika berkenan silahkan corat coret di kolom review minna-san

 **R.N.R** ( _read and review_ )

See you in the next chapter

 **Next Chapter : Ambisi**

 **.:Einstein Namikaze Anarchy:.**

 **.:Log Out:.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Training Dan Kemunculan Anbu

**Desclaimer : Naruto Bukan Kepunyaan saya tapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Einstein Namikaze Anarchy**

 **Black no Kitsune**

Rate : R

Pair : Naruto x...?

Summary : Disaat sebuah Rahasia besar terungkap, sebuah Rahasia yang dapat mengubah pandangan seseorang, sebuah Rahasia yang dapat mengubah kepribadian seseorang, mengubah cita-cita menjadi sebuah AMBISI...

Warning : geje, abal, typo bertebaran, semi-Dark!naru, strong!naru, author newbie,

 **.:Einstein Namikaze Anarchy:.**

 **.:Log In:.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Training Dan Kemunculan Anbu NE**

Naruto POV

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah seorang jinchuriki kyuubi yang pernah menyerang konoha 8 tahun yang lalu. Aku sering dihina oleh penduduk desa bahkan aku tak jarang di pukuli oleh mereka yang katanya aku adalah penyebab terbunuhnya keluarga mereka yang tewas saat insiden kyuubi.

Aku adalah anak dari mendiang pahlawan konoha yondaime hokage, awalnya aku tidak percaya atas kenyataan itu yang aku dapatkan dari kyuubi,

Tapi saat mencari fakta tentang itu, memang aku mempunyai fisik ang hampir mirip dengan yondaime dengan rambut surai pirang, mata biru shappire, minus whisker.

Awalnya aku sempat membenci ayahku karena telah menyegel kyuubi didalam tubuhku dan juga meninggalkanku saat aku lahir.

Tapi aku tahu bagaimana kewajiban seorang hokage yang harus mengorbankan apapun demi desa, oleh karena itu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ayahku untuk melindungi konoha dengan nyawaku sendiri _meskipun dari luar desa._

Naruto POV END

Normal POV

Saat ini Naruto berdiri di patung ayahnya memandang keindahan desa, tapi pikirannya sedang memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan kyuubi tentang si pria bertopeng yang telah mengendalikan kyuubi untuk menyerang konoha.

' Pria bertopeng itu mampu mengendalikan bijuu sekuat kyuubi hanya dengan matanya, dari fakta itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar.' Pikirnya

 _'_ Dan juga dia mempunyai kekuatan yang mampu membuat dirinya tertembus' batin naruto mengobservi kemampuan pria bertopeng.

"Sudah dipastikan dia bukanlah orang sembarang..." Gumam naruto berhenti sejenak

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus membunuhnya karena dia telah membuat hidupku hancur" lanjut gumam naruto dengan dingin dengan ekspresi wajah penuh dendam dan kebencian.

"Tapi sebelum aku datang mencarinya, aku harus menjadi kuat dari yang terkuat agar dapat membunuhnya," ucap naruto dengan raut wajah dingin

"Dan aku membutuhkan guru untuk melatihku, tapi siapa yaang mau melatihku,...?" Ucap berhenti sejenak naruto

"Ahh lebih baik aku meminta hokage jiji untuk melatihku" ucap lanjut naruto lalu melangkat menuju kantor hokage

 **[Hokage Office]**

.

.

Saat ini naruto telah berada didepan pintu hokage, lalu mengetuknya

Tok.. Tok...

"Masuk"

suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk.

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu, lalu membuka pintu dan masuk keruangan.

Didalam ruangan terdapat sandaime hokage yang sedang mengerjakan paperworknya.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju meja kerja sandaime dan berdiri tepat didepan meja.

"Ohayou hokage-jiji" sapa naruto

"Ohayou naruto-kun" balas sandaime, " ada apa kau kemari naruto-kun?" Balas sandaime sembari bertanya kepada naruto atas kedatangannya.

"Tidak ada jiji, aku hanya ingin agar jiji melatihku untuk menjadi shinobi yang kuat" ucap naruto serius naruto

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi shinobi naruto-kun?" Ucap sandaime

"Karna aku ingin menjaga jiji, dan agar para penduduk mengakui keberadaanku" balas naruto sembari tersenyum

' Dan juga agar aku dapat membunuhnya' batin lanjut naruto dengan nada dingin

"Baiklah naruto-kun, aku akan melatihmu agar menjadi shinobi yang kuat" ucap sandaime sambil menatap naruto

"Arigatou jiji" ucap tulus naruto.

"Baiklah naruto-kun sekarang kita ke training groud 23, akan kumulai pelatihanmu dari sekarang" ucap sandaime

"Baik jiji" ucap tegas naruto

.

.

.

 **[Time Skip]**

 **Training groud 23**

.

.

Saat ini naruto berada disebuah tanah lapang yang luas, yang disekitar training groud terdapat banyak pohon.

Karna letaknya berada dipinggir hutan konoha.

Naruto dan sandaime saat ini saling berhadapan dengan jarak dua meter membatasi mereka.

"Baiklah naruto-kun, apakah selama ini kau pernah berlatih sendiri?" Ucap sandaime menatap naruto

"Iya jiji" balas naruto.

"Lalu sampai mana latihan yang kau jalani selama ini?" Ucap sandaime.

"Sekarang ini aku hanya melatih fisikku, melempar shuriken, kawarimi, dan kontrol cakra" ucap naruto

Sandaime yang mendengar jawaban naruto terkejut, karena naruto yang belum memasuki akademi telah bisa dasar dasar menjadi ninja.

"K-kau sudah bisa sampai sejauh itu, aku tidak menyangka naruto-kun..."Ucap sejenak sandaime.

"Lalu kau belajar dari mana semua itu naruto-kun"lanjut sandaime dengan nada penasaran.

" Kalau soal itu, Aku belajar dari buku yang ada diperpustakaan konoha jiji, dan aku belajar dasar dasar teknik ninja" balas naruto.

Sandaime yang mendengar jawaban anak itu hanya tersenyum kagum atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Baiklah latihannya kita akan mulai, sekarang aku ingin kau melakukan pemanasan dulu dengan memutari training groud ini sebanyak 100 kali, push up 100 kali, sit up 10 kali" ucap tegas sandaime memeulai pelatihanya.

"Ha'I jiji" ucap patuh naruto atas perintah sandaime karena pelatihan seperti itu sudah biasa untuk naruto.

 **Skip**

Setelah naruto melakukan semua pemanasannya, naruto saat ini berdiri dihadapan sandaime dengan terengah engah karena baru selesai melakukan pemanasan.

"Baiklah naruto-kun sekarang aku ingin kau salurkan cakramu ke kertas ini" ucap sandaime sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang ternyata sebuah kertas cakra.

"Kertas cakra..." Ucap naruto sembari mengambil kertas cakra itu dari tangan sandaime

"Ya, ini kertas cakra naruto-kun, kegunaannya untuk mengetahui jenis elemenmu" ucap sandaime.

"Baiklah sekarang salurkan cakramu ke kertas itu, jika terbelah fuuton, terbakar katon, mengkerut raiton, basah suiton, hancur doton" ucap perintah sandaime mengintrupsikan naruto.

"Ha'i jiji"

Naruto lalu mengalirkan cakranya dan hal mengejutkan terjadi, kertas itu terbelah lalu bagian kiri mengkerut lalu terbakar, dan bagian kanan basah.

Sandaime yang melihat kejadian itu, menganga lebar terkejut atas ap yang terjadi pada kertas itu. Setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, sandaime tersenyum kagum atas apa yang dimiliki naruto.

"Selamat ya naruto-kun kau memiliki 4 elemen dasar, fuuton, raiton, katon, dan suiton" ucap bangga sandaime.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sandaime terkejut lalu memandang berbinar atas elemen yang dikuasainya.

"Benarkkah jiji, kalau aku mempunyai 4 elemen?" tanya naruto, sandaime yang mendengar ucapan naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Yatta, dengan begini aku akan menjadi shinobi terkuat, dattebayo" ucap girang naruto.

"Tapi ingat naruto-kun perjalananmu masih panjang, jika kau ingin menjadi shinobi yang kuat kau harus bisa menguasai keempat elemenmu itu dengan sempurna, paham?!." Ucap tegas sandaime.

"Ha'I jiji" ucap patuh naruto.

"Baiklah naruto-kun, sebelum aku melatih kemampuan elemenmu..." Ucap sejenak sandaime.

"Aku ingin mengetes sampai mana kemampuan taijutsumu" ucap lanjut sandaime

"Baik jiji"

"Baiklah kalu begitu kita mulai." Ucap sandaime.

"Siapppp..." Ucap gantung sandaime

Saat sandaime mengatakan itu naruto melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan sandaime.

"HAJIME" ucap keras sandaime.

Naruto yang mendengar peringatan lalu berlari menuju ke sandaime dengan kecepatan genin. Setelah berada dihadapan sandaime naruto mencoba memukul kepala sandaime dengan tangan kanannya tapi dengan mudah sandaime menepis pukulan itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu naruto terus mencoba dengan mengunakan kaki kanannya tapi dengan mudah diblock dengan mudah oleh sandaime, naruto terus menyerang dengan seluruh kemampuannya tapi masih dapat dihindari juga diblock oleh sandaime.

Naruto yang sudah kesal karena semua serangannya diblock, melopat kebelakang lalu membuat bunshin.

 **Bunshin no jutsu**

Setelah itu muncullah satu bunshin naruto di sampingnya, lalu menyuruh bunshinnya untuk menyerang.

"Ha'I boss"

Setelah itu naruto dan bunshinnya berlari menuju sandaime dengan gaya zig zag sampai sandaime bingung menentukan naruto yang asli.

Setelah tiba di hadapan sandaime bunshin naruto mencoba memukul sandaime dengan beruntun tapi dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh sandaime.

Saat sandaime sibuk dengan bunshin, naruto yang asli tiba tiba tepat berada di belakangnya mencoba menendang kepala sandaime. Sandaime yang tau ada bahaya di belakangnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tendangan itu.

Sandaime lalu melompat ke samping menjaga jarak dengan naruto dan bunshinnya.

"Pemikiran yang hebat naruto-kun, menggunakan bunshin untuk pancingan agar musuhmu lengah, tapi kau harus lebih keras lagi agar bisa menyentuhku" puji sandaime dan mencoba memancing emosi naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ejekan sandaime hanya mendecih tidak suka karena semua serangannya gagal. Lalu naruto menyuruh bunshinnya menyerang sandaime dengan shuriken.

Sang bunshin yang mendengar perintah dari 'bossnya' lalu mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantong ninjanya lalu melemparkan kearah sandaime.

Sandaime yang melihat beberapa shuriken yang meluncur kearahnya hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil kunai dari kantong dibalik jubah hokagenya dan menangkis semua shuriken.

'caranya melempar shuriken sudah sangat baik, aku yakin kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat naruto-kun' batin sandaime sembari menangkis shuriken itu.

Saat sandaime sibuk menangkis serangan shuriken bunshin naruto, lagi lagi naruto telah berada di belangkangnya memegang kunai dan menusukkan kunainya ke punggung sandaime.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh sandaime telah berganti menjadi sebatang kayu. Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih tidak suka.

"Cih, sial kawarimi"gumam naruto kesal

Naruto yang sedang menengokkan kepalanya kesegala penjuru mencari sandaime, tiba tiba di merasakan sensasi dingin di lehernya, saat di menengokkan kepalanya di melihat sandaime yang sedang menodongkan kunai ke lehernya.

Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut saat tiba tiba sandaime telahberada dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya kau kalah naruto-kun" ucap sandaime

"Haaah sepertinya begitu jiji" ucap lemas naruto.

"Jangan lemas gitu naruto-kun, kau sudah sangat baik untuk anak seusiamu bahkan bisa dibilang luar biasa" ucap sandaime menyemangati naruto.

"Benarkah jiji" ucap naruto

"Hm, bahkan kau sudah bisa memojokkanku sampai aku harus menggunakan kawarimi, cara berpikrmu sudah sangat hebat, aku bangga padamu naruto-kun" puji sandaime sambil mengelus kepala naruto.

Naruto yang dipuji begitu hanya memerah malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, pelatihan ninjutsu akan kita mulai naruto-kun. Untuk melakukan ninjutsu kau harus bisa mengontrol cakramu naruto-kun,..." Ucap sejenak sandaime

"Lalu, sampai mana sekarang kontrol cakramu naruto-kun?" ucap lanjut sandaime

"Untuk saat ini aku sudah sampai pada berjalan diatas air jiji" balas naruto

Sandaime yang mendengar jawaban naruto terkejut bukan main, anak yang baru menginjak umur 8 tahun sudah bisa mengontrol cakranya sampai berjalan di atas air.

Biasanya control cakra akan diajarkan pada saat sudah menjadi genin, tapi tdak untuk naruto yang sudah dapat melakukannya dengan sempurna.

"A-apa kau sudah sampai sejauh itu naruto-kun, aku tidak percaya anak seusiamu sudah bisa melakukan control cakra sampai sejauh itu." Ucap bangga sandaime.

"Hehehehe"

Naruto hanya nyengir gak jelas membalas perkataan sandaime.

"Baiklah, aku berikan kau gulungan jutsu agar kau bisa mempelajarinya dengan mudah, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau tinggal datang ke kantorku" ucap sandaime menyerahkan beberapa gulungan jutsu elemen dari, elemen angin, petir,api, dan air Rank-D samapi Rank C.

"Ha'I jiji" ucap patuh naruto

Lalu naruto mengambil gulungan itu dari tangan sandaime.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kantor dulu naruto-kun, masih banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan" pamit sandaime kepada naruto.

"Baiklah jiji," balas naruto.

Setelah itu sandaime pergi menuju kantor hokage dengan sunshinnya.

Saat ini naruto berdiri sendiri memandang kearah scrol pemberian sandaime lalu mencoba membukanya.

"Kita lihat, gulungan apa yang di berikan oleh jiji" ucap naruto lalu mengalirkan cakranya pada gulungan itu untuk membuka gulungan.

Poooft

Keluarlah 4 gulungan yang berisi jutsu 4 elemen, naruto yang melihat memandang berbinar kearah gulungan.

"Yosh, dengan begini latihanku untuk menjadi kuat akan dimulai" ucap naruto.

.

.

 **~[Time Skip]~**

~Tiga tahun kemudian.~

Malam yang indah di konoha dimana langit gelap ditaburi indahnya bintang, diatas sebuah patung yondaime ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 11 tahun sedang duduk memandang indahnya malam dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Dialah naruto, tiga tahun setelah latihan yang dia lakukan, kemampuannya sekarang bisa dikatakan telah sampai high chunnin.

Bisa saja dilevel jounin tapi karena kurang pengalaman dia hanya sampai high chuunin.

Tiga tahun juga dia telah menguasai ke 4 elemennya dengan kuat, dia sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu jutsu rank A dengan mudah, tapi untuk jutsu rank-S nya dia sangat sulit penyebabnya tidak lain adalah kontrol cakra dan stamina tubuhnya.

Dia juga telah menguasai kagebunshin no jutsu versi selanjutnya dari bunshin no jutsu dimana pemiliknya dapat membuat bunshin yang banyak, kagebunshin no jutsu yang merupakan kinjutsu yang diciptakan oleh nidaime hokage, dan juga dia telah mengetahui rahasia dibalik jutsu kege bunshin, yaitu ingatan bunshin akan masuk ke diri yang asli.

Dengan jurus itu naruto berhasil menyingkat waktunya berlatih dengan cepat sehingga dia berhasil menguasai beberapa jutsu elemen dengan singkat.

Dimana juga dia telah menguasai rasengan dan chidori dengan sangat baik, hanya tinggal memvariasikan jurusnya.

Satu tahun terakhir ini naruto memfokuskan latihannya pada kontrol cakra dan stamina tubuh.

Naruto berlatih selama 15 jam perhari dengan 9 jam istirahat dan juga untuk meditasi.

Untuk kontrol cakra dia telah sampai pada titik dimana dia berjalan diair terjun meskipun hanya bertahan 10 detik.

Dan juga dia memfokuskan latihannya pada fuinjutsu, dimana untuk fuinjutsu dia sangat mudah mempelajarinya dengan mudah bagaikan air yang mengalir dengan tenangnya.

Untuk fuinjutsu dia telah mencapai level 6, 2 level lagi agar dapat bisa menggunakan hiraisin.

Kembali ke tokoh utama ini dimana sedang memandang indahnya malam, diatas patung yondaime.

"Untuk sekarang kekuatanku sudah mencapai high chunnin, hanya tinggal pengalaman saja..."Ucap naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa mendatangiNYA, dimana ayahku sangat kesusahan olehnya"gumam lanjut naruto.

Naruto lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Hah, tou-san apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, kenapa kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi sekarang" ucap lirih naruto mengingat tou-sannya.

Saat keedaan hening itu suara terdengar dari arah belakang naruto.

"Ternyata itu kau naruto" ucap orang itu.

Naruto lalu duduk dari dari acara berbaringnya dan menengokkan kepalanya melihat sekilas orang itu lalu menoleh kembali menatap kedepan.

"Oh, kau sasuke, ada apa kau disini sasuke" ucap naruto yang ternya sosok yang menyapanya itu adalah uchiha sasuke, uchiha satu-satunya yang selamat dihari pembantaian.

"Hm, tidak ada hanya ingin jalan jalan.." Ucap cuek sasuke

"Lalu kau.. Untuk apa kau kesini naruto" ucap sasuke lalu duduk di samping naruto.

"Ini tempat biasa yang aku kunjungi setelah aku berlatih" balas naruto lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

Bagaimana naruto bisa mengenal sasuke, bahkan berteman baik dengannya, jawabannya adalah pertemuannya 1 bulan yang lalu.

 **Flashback 1 bulan yang lalu.**

 _Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan di sekitar danau disore hari untuk sekedar merilekskan tubuhnya karena telah seharian berlatih._

 _Saat melalui danau itu dia melihat seorang anak laki laki rambut emo sedang berlatih dengan sungguh mencoba mengeluarkan elemen apinya._

 _~With sasuke~_

 _'Hah hah jika hanya ini aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, aku harus bertambah kuat' batin sasuke dengan ngos ngosan karena telah letih._

 _Lalu sasuke merapal handseal dengan cepat_

 _ **Katon goukakyu no jutsu**_

 _Sasuke menyemburkan api berdiameter 5 meter kearah danau._

 _"Hah hah kurasa itu sudah cukup" ucap ngos ngosan sasuke karena kelelahan telah mengeluarkan banyak jurus._

 _Saat keadaan sasuke yang kelelahan memandang kearah danau, suara masuk ke gendang telinganya._

 _"Heh kau berlatih sangat keras ya, sasuke" ucap naruto_

 _"Hn"_

 _"Haa apa tidak ada kata kata lagi selain itu hah" ucap naruto kesal atas jawaban teman akademinya itu._

 _"Hm"_

 _"Hah, terserah kaulah" ucap naruto sambil menghela nafas berat atas kelakuan temannya itu._

 _Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, naruto berdiri disamping sasuke menatap indahnya matahari saat akan tenggelam._

 _" Ohya sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu.. Kau selalu bersifat dingin kepada orang lain?" Tanya naruto mencairkan keadaan yang sempat hening_

 _"Bukan urusanmu" ucap dingin sasuke membalas pertanyaan sasuke._

 _"Hah, aku tau rasanya kesepian sasuke..." Ucap naruto sejenak._

 _Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan naruto terkejut lalu memandang tajam ke arah naruto._

 _"Apa maksudmu." Ucap dingin sasuke_

 _" Ya, aku tau penyebab pembantaian klanmu itu, kau pasti ingin membunuh orang yang membantai klanmu itu 'kan" jawab sarkas naruto._

 _"Bukan urusanmu" ucap dingin sasuke_

 _"Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat keadaanmu seperti itu, kau jangan selalu bersifat dingin kepada orang lain..." Ucap bijak naruto._

 _"Cobalah bersifat ramah pada orang lain" ucap lanjut naruto_

 _"Lebih baik kau diam saja naruto, kau tidak tau namanya kesepian, kau tidak tau rasanya ditinggalkan orang tua, kau..." Ucapan sasuke terpotong saat tangan mencengkram erat kerah bajunya._

 _"Aku tau sasuke, kau masih beruntung bisah menikmati rasanya kasih sayang keluarga, bahkan aku saat lahirpun tidak pernah tau namanya kasih sayang orang tua, karena orang tuaku mati saat aku lahir" ucap dingin naruto dengan masih mencengkram kerah leher sasuke_

 _Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan naruto membulatkan matanya terperangah atas apa yang dialami temannya itu._

 _Lalu naruto pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah sasuke dan meminta maaf._

 _"Maaf... Aku terbawa emosi" ucap naruto._

 _Sasuke hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan naruto._

 _"Kau tau sasuke, aku ingin menasehatime agar tidak membalaskan dendanmu itu..." Ucap naruto berhenti sejenak._

 _Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan naruto langsung menatap tajam ke arah naruto._

 _"Tapi... Aku juga mempunyai dendam kepada seseorang yang telah membuat hidupku hancur" ucap naruto dengan nada dinginnya._

 _Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan naruto yang menurutnya naruto orang aneh yang tidak punya tujuan dalam hidupnya._

 _"Tapi, aku tidak menutup diri dari orang lain karena aku ingin mengenal namanya kasih sayang" ucap naruto tersenyum mengingat wajah sandaime._

 _"Oleh karena itu cobalah berteman mungkin dengan itu kau akan menjadi kuat dengan bantuan temanmu" ucap bijak naruto kepada sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Sasuke yang terdiam mencerna kata kata naruto lalu memandang naruto dengan senyum tipis dan menerima uluran tangan naruto._

 _"Aku akan mencobanya naruto" ucap sasuke dengan senyum tipis dan tulus. Lalu mereka melepaskan acara salaman mereka._

 _"Baiklah sasuke, aku pergi dulu, jika kau memang butuh teman sparring datanglah ke training groud 23 aku akan bersedia menjadi teman sparringmu, ok?!" Ucap naruto lalu melangkah menjauhi tempat sasuke._

 _"Ya..." ucap sasuke._

 _"Terima kasih naruto" gumam sasuke dengan tulus saat naruto sudah hilang dari pandangannya._

 **Flashback End**

 **With Naruto**

"Ohya, bagaimana dengan latihanmu..."

"Apakah kau sudah menguasai elemen katonmu?" Tanya naruto.

"Yah seperti itulah aku hanya bisa menggunakan beberapa jutsu rank-C saja" balas sasuke

"Seperti itukah... mengecewakan sekali" ejek naruto memandang remeh sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar ejekan naruto lalu memandang dingin kearah naruto dengan sharingan 2 tomoe.

"Hahaha, tenanglah sasuke, aku 'kan hanya bercanda..." Ucap naruto sembari tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu beberapa teknik katon kuat he.." Tawar naruto kepada sasuke yang merupakan teman nya.

Sasuke yang mendengar tawaran naruto lalu memandang naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Heh memangnya kau bisa elemen katon, heh" ucap remeh sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sasuke hanya menghela nafas menghadapi sikap temannya itu.

"Hah, terserah kau lah, jika kau ingin aku latih datanglah ke tempat biasa kita latihan, jika tidak yasudahlah" ucap naruto lalu bangkit dari acara berbaringnya lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu sasuke, sampai ketemu besok di tempat biasa" ucap naruto lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan sasuke sendirian diatas patung hokage.

"Hn" balas sasuke

Saat naruto telah pergi, sasuke terpikiran perkataan naruto dan bergumam

"Apa benar naruto mempunyai elemen api satauku naruto mempunyai elemen angin, tapi... Yasudahlah lebih baik aku menemuinya besok di tempat latihan" guman sasuke lalu beranjak dari patung hokage menuju ke rumahnya, uchiha coumpond (betul gak)

 **With Naruto**

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan menuju training groud 23 yang kebetulan melewati pinggiran hutan desa.

Tapi tiba tiba dia dihadang oleh 4 anbu bertopeng polos, yang berdiri sejajar menghadap naruto.

'Anbu.. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat anbu topeng seperti itu' batin naruto memperhatikan topeng anbu itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku diperintahkan oleh tuanku untuk membawamu ketempatnya" ucap salah satu anbu yang berada paling depan.

"Siapa kau, aku tidak pernah melihat anbu bertopeng polos seperti itu dikonoha" ucap naruto menatap tajam ke anbu itu, mengabaikan perkataan anbu yang berada paling depan

Anbu yang didepan menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kami adalah...

 **Pasukan ANBU ROOT** "

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai minna san aku kembali lagi dengan fanfic gak jelas ini heheheh.

Semoga saja anda terhibur dengan chapter ini.

Sekarang aku berikan beberapa pengenalan beberapa karakter naruto.

A/N : penampilan naruto disini sama seperti dicanon. Tapi akan berubah saat telah resmi menjadi genin.

A/N : sifat naruto di sini tidak OOC, tapi kalem, dan juga sifat naruto bisa berubah menjadi dingin jika mengingat pria bertopeng.

A/N : Naruto dan Sasuke akan menjadi teman sejati.

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan anda tinggal riview jangan sungkan sungkan, dan aku terima flame jika itu masih dibawah kata WAJAR.

 **Oh ya untuk update akan telat karena saya lagi mengikuti MOS di sekolah saya hehehehehe**

 **Maaf minna san**

Saatnya balas riview

Takiyatamao200 : ok akan saya cek lagi,

Iseng-Iseng : untuk sifat naruto sudah dijelaskan diatas, naruto akan jadi sangat dingin saat membicarakan pria bertopeng.

Vira-hime : ok ini dah lanjut.

Jangan lupa follow, favorit serta riview minna san

See you in the next chapter

 **.:Einstein Namikaze Anarchy:.**

 **.:Log Out:.**


	3. Chapter 3 : First Kill And Power

**Desclaimer : Naruto Bukan Kepunyaan saya tapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Fandi Einstein**

 **Black no Kitsune**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x...?**

Summary : Disaat sebuah Rahasia besar terungkap, sebuah Rahasia yang dapat mengubah pandangan seseorang, sebuah Rahasia yang dapat mengubah kepribadian seseorang, mengubah cita-cita menjadi sebuah AMBISI...

.

.

Warning : gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, semi-Dark!naru, strong!naru, Genius!naru, author newbie,

 **.:Fandi Einstein:.**

 **.:Log In:.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : First Kill And Power**

 **Hutan pinggiran konoha**

Disebuah pinggiran hutan konoha yang lebat berdirilah 5 sosok orang tepatnya 1 anak kecil dengan 4 orang dewasa memakai topeng polos.

Hening

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan untuk keadaan yang terjadi dipinggiran hutan itu. Dimana suara jangkrik menghiasi malam itu, sayup sayup suara angin juga ikut menghiasi malam itu.

Suasana hening dan tegang menyelimuti keadaan itu, dimana setelah pria bertopeng itu menyebutkan identitas mereka kepada anak itu.

Sang anak kecil yang diketahui bernama naruto itu, lalu menatap tajam kearah 4 orang bertopeng didepannya itu yang menyebutkan mereka adalah anggota Anbu Root, karena naruto telah sedikit tahu info tentang anbu itu dari sandaime saat sedang latihan.

 _ **Flashback**_

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, dimana naruto saat ini sedang berlatih sendirian di training groud 23 yang sedang mempelajari jutsu jutsu elemen yang dimilikinya.

"Haaah, sekarang aku sudah menguasai keempat elemenku dengan sempurna meskipun hanya sampai A-rank..." Gumam naruto, lalu mengambil gulungan jutsu yang diambilnya dari perpustakaan hokage saat sesudah latihan.

"Sekarang tinggal menguasai sedikit tentang jutsu Rank-S yang ada digulungan ini" gumam lanjut naruto lalu mulai membaca deretan kanji di gulungan itu.

Saat sedang asyik asyiknya membaca, sebuah gumpalan asap mengganggu aktivitas membacanya. Naruto yang melihat adanya seseorang yang datang lalu menghentikan acara membacanya dan menatap gumpalan asap itu.

Setelah asap menghilang tampaklah seorang kakek tua memakai baju seorang hokage yang sedang menghirup cerutunya.

"Ohayou naruto-kun" ucap kakek hokage yang diketahui sebagai sandaime hokage.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan sandaime lalu menghampirinya.

"Ohayou jiji," "ada apa jiji menemuiku dipagi ini, bukankah jiji bisa memanggilku jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan" ucap naruto memandang heran atas kedatangannya itu

"Tidak ada kok naruto-kun aku hanya ingin mermbicarakan sesuatu denganmu" jawab sandaime

"Memang ada apa jiji" ucap heran naruto.

"Ada suatu hal yang harus kau ketahui naruto-kun" ucap sandaime dengan serius menatap naruto.

Naruto memandang mata sandaime yang terlihat serius, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkataan sandaime.

"Apa itu jiji"

"Ada sebuah organisasi rahasia konoha yang sedang mengincarmu naruto-kun" ucap serius sandaime.

"Organisasi... Mengincarku, memang organisasi apa yang bahkan ingin mengincarku jiji" ucap bingung naruto.

Karena bagaimanapun yang mengetahui tentang kekuatannya hanya sandaime saja, tapi kenapa organisasi itu berniat mengincarnya, kemungkinan besar kalau organisasi itu sudah tau tentang kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak tau naruto-kun mungkin mereka telah mengetahui kekuatanmu, dan organisasi itu bernama anbu NE atau biasa dipanggil ROOT" ucap sandaime.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jiji,"

"Aku akan menjagamu naruto-kun, aku akan menyuruh anbuku untuk selalu menjagamu..."Ucap sandaime.

"Baiklah jiji, aku percaya padamu" ucap naruto sembari tersenyum tulus.

 _ **Flashback END**_

Setelah mengingat percakapannya dengan sandaime, narutopun mengsiagakan tubuhnya untuk melakukan pertarungan.

Naruto telah menyiapkan kuda kudanya dan mempererat kepalan tangannya, bersiap menyerang jika mereka melakukan pergerakan.

Anbu NE 1 yang berada paling kanan yang melihat kuda kuda naruto, lalu menyabut tanto yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya dan menodongkan tanto itu kearah naruto.

"Lebih baik kau ikut kami atau aku harus memaksamu memakai kekerasan"

Ucap anbu ne 1 itu dengan datar.

Anbu ne, seorang anbu khusus konoha yang bertugas khusus melindungi konoha di balik bayangan tanpa ada jejak dan tidak ada yang tahu. Anbu yang didalam dirinya tidak memiliki emosi sedikitpun, mereka dilatih untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosinya kapanpun.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan anbu itu, memperkuat kuda kudanya lalu mengambil sebilah kunai dari kantong ninjanya, dan mensiagakan kunai didepannya.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak mengenal kalian apalagi organisasi kalian itu, jika pemimpin kalian ingin menemuiku lebih baik dia sendiri yang datang padaku, bukannya kalian" ucap tegas naruto.

Ucapan naruto sepertinya sangat salah besar, para anbu itu yang mendengar ucapan naruto lalu mengambil tanto di punggung masing masing, bersiap merlakukan pertarungan.

Naruto yang melihatnya semakin mempererat genggaman kunai ditangannya, keringat telah keluar dari pelipisnya. Naruto saat ini mulai gemetar, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan melawan seseorang selain sandaime.

Bagaimanapun naruto hanyalah seorang bocah 11 tahun yang akan melawan 4 anbu, yang pasti kekuatannya pasti telah menjapai high chunin itu. Sungguh bukan lawan yang sebanding, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika naruto akan menang jika dia menggunakan otaknya saat berhadapan dengan mereka.

Anbu ne 1 itu lalu mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantongnya lalu melemparkannya kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihat shuriken mengarah padanya memepererat kunainya lalu menangkis semua shuriken itu dengan mudah.

Setelah semua shuriken berhasil di ditangkis, naruto menatap kedepan saat salah satu anbu melempar kunai yang dilapisi dengan kertas peledak itu mengarah padanya dengan cepat.

Naruto yang melihat kunai semakin dengan lalu melakukan segel tangan tiger dengan satu tangan.

 **Booom**

Suara ledakan kunai yang meledak itu terdengar jelas, tapi naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Asap mulai mengepul dan menutupi area itu sehingga menggangu penglihatan para anbu.

Setelah asap menghilang para anbu ne itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannnya kearah kedepan kearah kunai tadi meledak tapi dia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan naruto.

Merekapun mengedarkan kesegala arah tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan naruto hingga firasat buruk dari arah belakang mereka memaksa mereka menengok kebelakang.

Disana telah berada naruto yang telah selesai melakukan handsealnya "terima ini" setelah itu naruto membengkakkan dadanya lalu mengeluarkan jutsunya.

 **Fuuton : Shinkuugyoku**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya dari mulutnya keluarlah angin yang berbentuk peluru yang berjumlah puluhan menuju kearah anbu itu.

Anbu yang melihat jutsu itu terkejut, bagaimana tidak jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh bocah didepannya itu memiliki elemen angin dan juga itu merupakan salah satu jutsu andalan milik pemimpin mereka.

Salah satu anbu yang telah sadar dari terkejutnya lalu membuat jutsu pertahanan dengan cepat.

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

Setelah itu muncullah benteng tanah di depan mereka mencoba melindungi mereka. Tapi sepertinya pertahanan itu tidak cukup kuat menahan jutsu milik naruto.

Karena peluru peluru angin naruto berhasil menembus dinding pertahanan mereka sehingga membuat mereka melompat mundur menghindari peluru itu.

Tapi naas satu dari mereka telat menyadari datangnya peluru angin itu hingga...

 **Jrass**

Peluru angin itu berhasi menembus kepala salah satu anbu itu, sang anbu ne lalu terkapar tidak bernyawa dengan lubang di kepanya, darah mengucur dengan deras.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat bersalah tapi dia hilangkan perasaan perasaan itu karena dia melakukan untuk menjaga diri.

Saat naruto kalut dengan fikirannya sendiri, salah satu anbu ne yang melihat itu memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan berlari dengan cepat kearah naruto dengan kecepatan high chunnin.

Naruto yang telah sadar dari lamunannya tidak menduga bahwa salah satu anbu itu tengah berlari kearahnya bersiap menyerang, naruto yang terkejut tidak dapat menghindar dari pukulan anbu itu yang mengenai pipi kanannya.

Naruto yang terkena pukulan dipipinya terlempar kebelakang, tapi dia masih bisa berdiri tegak menjaga keseimbangannya, naruto mengusap kasar bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah sebab dari pukulan yang diterimanya di pipi kanannya.

Naruto lalu menatap tajam kearah 3 orang anbu didepannya, dia berpikir keras agar dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat.

'Sial, bagaimanapun aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sebelum ada yang curiga jika ada pertarungan disini' batin naruto sambil mengawasi daerah sekitarnya.

Anbu ne yang melihat naruto terdiam lalu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerangnya, dan merangkai segel cepat dan menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah...

 **Doton : Sen no Ibara**

 **(Elemen Tanah : Seribu Duri)**

Tiba-tiba tanah disekitarnya berguncang, naruto yang melihat tanah disekitarnya yang tiba-tiba berguncang meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Setelah itu keluarlah beberapa duri besar dari tanah menyerang naruto mencoba menusuknya.

Naruto yang melihat itu lalu melompat kebelakang dengan bantuan cakra agar melompat kebelakang dengan jauh, setelah dirasa cukup, naruto berjongkok dan merangkai handseal dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan kearah duri duri tanah yang masih mengejarnya.

 **Katon : Zokkoku**

Lalu dari mulut naruto, keluarlah bola api yang menuju duri itu dan...

 **Boom**

Tiba tiba api itu meledak saat menyentuh tanah, tak hanya satu naruto kembali menembakkan bola api ke duri tanah yang masih mencoba mengejarnya.

 **Boomm booom boomm**

Sekitar 2 menit berlalu, duri itu tidak muncul lagi yang ditandai dengan anbu ne yang mengeluarkan jutsu itu lagi terengah engah tapi ditutupi dengan topengnya.

Anbu yang melihat naruto mengeluarkan elemen api terkejut di balik topengnya, bagaimana tidak bocah itu ternyata mempunyai 2 elemen, apalagi dengan penguasaan yang luar biasa.

Naruto yang melihat tidak ada lagi serangan, menghentikan jutsunya lalu menatap ketiga anbu itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku akhiri dengan cepat!" Ucap tegas naruto, lalu merangkai segel lalu tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, dan memposisikan tangannya di depan wajah.

Tiba tiba dari tangannya keluarlah sekumpulan cakra berbentuk bola tetapi cakra itu berwarna putih kebiruan. Naruto lalu memandang tajam kearah ketiga anbu,

"Kalian bersiaplah, karna salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi korban pertama dari jutsu ini"

Lagi lagi anbu mampu tercengang dengan mimik muka dengan terkejut.

Ketiga anbu yang melihat jutsu itu shok, sangat shok karena jutsu itu merupakan jutsu buatan dari hokage termuda konoha. Sang hokage keempat 'Yondaime Hokage' Minato Namikaze si Kirroi Senkou yang tewas saat melindungi desanya.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya terkejut yang ditutupi dengan topengnya tapi naruto dapat melihat keterkejutannya dari matanya, jangan pernah remehkan keturunan dari darah namikaze itu.

Setelah itu naruto membuat handseal tiger dengan tangan kirinya dan mengucapkan sebuah jutsu, meskipun hanya terdengar seperti bisikan

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Naruto tiba tiba menghilang, ketiga anbu yang melihat itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya bersiap menghindari serangan yang akan tiba.

Tiba tiba anbu yang berada ditengan antara mereka bertiga, membulatkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sakit luar biasa didadanya.

Anbu yang terkena serangan lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"K-kau..." Lalu sang anbu pun tewas.

Kedua rekannya yang mendengar suara dari rekannya, lalu menolehkan kepala mereka ketempat rekannya itu.

Kedua mata mereka membulat saat melihat rekannya tewas dengan luka parah didadanya dan ada tangan yang menembus dada tersebut.

Saat mereka melihat pelaku pembunuhan rekannya itu, mereka terkejut karena bocah yang tadi tiba tiba menghilang kini telah berada dihadapannya, bahkan dengan kondisi tangan yang telah menembus dada rekannya yang telah tewas.

Naruto yang telah berhasil membunuh salah satu anbu itu, lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya yamg masih ada ditubuh korbannya.

Tangan kirinya memegang pundak anbu itu. Lalu menendang keras tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan kaki kirinya.

Setelah itu naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kedua anbu yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa.. kalian terkejut!" Ucap naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Kedua anbu itupun hanya mendecih tidak suka dibalik topengnya mendengar ucapan bocah itu.

"Rasengan, jutsu yang dimiliki oleh hokage konoha, shinobi yang merupakan salah satu pahlawan diperang dunia ketiga. Yondaime hokage atau biasa dikenal sebagai Kirroi Senkou... Tapi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, aku menambahkan elemen futon kedalamnya sehingga menciptakan dampak yang lebih besar dari originalnya..." Ucap naruto sambil tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanannya, dan menatap tangan kanannya yang berlumur darah.

" _ **Futon : Rasengan**_ itulah jutsu karyaku"

"Dan ternyata Jutsu yang aku pelajari selama beberapa bulan terakhir ternyata telah memakan korban... " ucap naruto lalu menatap sinis kedua anbu didepannya.

Kedua anbu ne yang mendengar ucapan dari naruto, menggeram marah seakan telah lupa dari peraturan di organisasainya yang melarang mengeluarkan emosi.

"Keparat, sekarang aku akan serius" ucap anbu ne yang berada paling kanan.

Lalu anbu itu merangkai segel dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu bersiap siap menerima serang yang akan datang.

'Sepertinya mereka mulai serius' batin naruto.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Dari mulut sang anbu keluarlah api besar berdiameter sekitar 5 meter munuju cepat kearah naruto.

Naruto yang melihat api melaju kearahnya, juga merangkai segel dengan cepat.

 **Suiton : Suijeheki**

Tercipta dinding air dihadapan naruto mencoba melindungi tuannya dari api yang melaju semakin dekat.

 **Booomm**

Benturan antara api dan air itu menghasilkaan gempulan asap besar yang hampir melingkupi seluruh area pertarungan.

Anbu ne yang melihat itu menajamkan pandangannya ke arah sumber gumpalan asap lebih tepatnya dimana naruto berada.

Tiba tiba dari gumpalan asap itu muncul sebua Fuma Shuriken yang mengarah ke kedua anbu itu.

Keduanya yang melihat Fumaa shuriken itu lalu melompat menghindari arah dari shuriken.

Anbu ne yang melompat ke kekanan, saat dalam keadaan melayang tiba tiba dibuat terkejut saat tiba tiba dihadapannya telah ada naruto yang telah siap menusukkan kunai kearahnya.

Naruto yang melihat lawannya terkejut lalu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membunuh anbu itu. Lalu narutopun menusukkan kunainya kearah dada anbu itu.

 **Sleb**

Naruto pun tersenyum saat Kunainya berhasil menembus jantung lawannya.

Pooft

Tiba tiba tubuh yang disangka telah mati ternyata berubah menjadi batangan pohon. Naruto yang melihat itu dibuat terkejut hingga menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Anbu yang berhasil lolos dari serangan naruto tiba tiba muncul dibelakang naruto berlari sambil mengangkat tanto dari punggungnya mencoba menusuk naruto.

Naruto yang telah sadar dari terkejutnya, langsung berbalik saat merasakan ancaman dibelakangnya.

Tepat saat telah berbalik matanya membulat saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam menembus perutnya.

Anbu yang melihat serangan berhasil mengenai naruto, menyeringai dalam topengnya. Tapi sepertinya kesenangannya tidak bertahan lama saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dari tubuh naruto.

Lalu dia menengok keatas menatap wajah naruto. Dia menatap bingung atas apa yang dia lihat, dia melihat naruto yang sedang menyeringai menatapnya.

Setelah itu dia kembali manatap tangannya yang terasa dingin, hingga dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sial"

"Mati kau" teriak naruto. Lalu...

 **Booommm**

Tubuh naruto meledak menjadi air. Mementahkan anbu yang menyerangnya.

Anbu itu terseret beberapa meter, merobohkan beberapa pohon dibelakangnya hingga dia berhenti di jarak 100 meter dari tempat semula dengan keadaan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah Pertanda dia mengalami luka dalam yang serius.

Naruto tiba muncul tepat berada diatas pohon berjarak 50 meter dari anbu ne itu. Naruto lalu melompat dari pohon lalu menatap sinis kearah anbu yang lagi dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuan dari anbu konoha itu... Cih lemah" ucap sinin dan remeh naruto sambil mendecih kecewa atas kemampuan lawannya.

Anbu ne itu hanya bisa menatap pasrah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, bagaimanapun keadaan dirinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melawan, jadi dia hanya hanya pasrah kapan dia akan mati.

Naruto yang melihat anbu ne itu telah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi, menyeringai lebar di bibirnya. "Sepertinya, kau sudah menyerah heh, keputusan yang tepat..." Ucap remeh naruto.

Naruto lalu merangkai handseal dengan cepat, Anbu ne ang melihat itu hanya memandang nanar dibalik topengnya ke arah naruto seakan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi. Naruto yang telah selesai merangkai handseal lalu mengucapkan jutsunya.

 **Katon : Bakufu Ranbu**

Dari mulut naruto keluarlah pusaran aliran api yang menuju kearah anbu itu. Hingga...

 **Booommmm**

Ledakan besar terjadi sehingga menghanguskan beberapa pohon dibelakang anbu itu. Asap mengepul diarea serangan naruto, beberapa saat kemudian setelah asap menghilang, kini telah tidak terdapat lagi bentuk kehidupan dari anbu ne itu bahkan hawa keberadaannya pun telah tidak ada.

Naruto melihat anbu ne itu telah tewas meskipun tidak melihat fisik anbu ne itu, naruto sangat yakin bahwa anbu itu pasti telah tewas.

Setelah itu naruto berbalik meninggalkan tempat menuju kearah bunshinnya yang telah melawan anbu ne satunya.

Bagaimana dari tadi yang naruto lawan hanya satu...?

Yah, karena naruto menghalangi salah satu anbu ne itu dengan mengirimkan bunshin untuk melawannya saat naruto melempar Fuma shuriken itu ke kedua anbu itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

'Sepertinya mereka mulai serius' batin naruto.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Dari mulut sang anbu keluarlah api besar berdiameter sekitar 5 meter munuju cepat kearah naruto.

Naruto yang melihat api melaju kearahnya, juga merangkai segel dengan cepat.

 **Suiton : Suijeheki**

Tercipta dinding air dihadapan naruto mencoba melindungi tuannya dari api yang melaju semakin dekat.

 **Booomm**

Benturan antara api dan air itu menghasilkaan gempulan asap besar yang hampir melingkupi seluruh area pertarungan.

Dibalik asap Saat ini naruto sedang berpikir keras tentang rencana mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat.

'Bagaimana pun mengalahkan mereka tidak mudah saat mereka bersama, jika begitu aku harus memisahkan mereka'

Sampai dia menemukan ide untuk memisahkan mereka.

Setelah menemukan ide naruto menyilangkan kedua jari hingga membentuk tanda '+'.

 **Kagebunshin no jutsu**

Setelah itu keluarlah satu replika yang sangat mirip dengan naruto.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau meyerang anbu yang dikanan dan aku yang kiri setelah aku menyerang mereka dengan fuma shuriken, kau paham" ucap naruto pada bunshinnya. Sang bunshing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas perintah tuannya.

Setelah itu keluarlah Fuma shuriken dari lengan kiri naruto, bagaimana bisa? Fuinjutsu, itulah jawabannya. Sesaat setelah itu naruto bersiap melempar Fuma shurikennya keantara dua anbu ne itu, "Bersiaplah" dan...

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **Pertarungan Bunshin Naruto**

Saat ini terjadi adu taijutsu yang dilakukan oleh Bunshin Naruto dan Anbu ne, saling baku hantam terjadi mereka seakan tidak ada yang mengalah, sesaat saat adu taijutsu terjadi bunshin naruto merasakan kehadiran dari tuannya, lalu dia melompat menjauh menjaga jarak dari musuhnya dan berdiri santai menunggu kedatangan tuannya

Anbu ne yang menjadi lawannya hanya memandang heran atas apa yang dilakukan bunshin naruto, karena saat beradu taijutsu semakin memanas tiba tiba lawannya mundur dia menyangka lawannya akan mengeluarkan ninjutsu tapi dugaannya salah karena dia hanya berdiam diri tenang menatapnya

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian anbu ne itu menyiagakan tubuhnya saat melihat pusaran angin berada disamping bunshin naruto. Setelah pusaran berhenti terlihatlah seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan lawannya.

"jadi urusan Bos sudah selesai" ucap sang bunshin sambil menatap bosnya. "ya begitulah. Sekarang kau boleh pergi" jawab naruto. "Baik" jawab bunshin. Anbu ne yang melihat itu kaget karena lawan yang dia hadapi dengan susah payah ternyata hanya seorang bunshin.

"Jadi, yang aku lawan hanyalah seorang bunshin" ucap kaget anbu ne. Hingga dia mengingat rekan yang tadi bersamanya.

"Lalu, dimana rekannku?" tanya anbu dengan tegas. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memandang sinis kearah lawannya. Lalu menjawab "oh, Anbu itu, hmm sepertinya dia telah menyusul kedua temannya" ucap naruto dengan nada remeh kepada lawannya mencoba memancing emosi lawannya.

"maksudmu..." ucap anbu itu kaget. "Ya, Aku yang **MEMBUNUHNYA** " ucap naruto dengan menekankan kata 'membunuh'.

Anbu ne itu melebarkan kedua matanya dibalik topeng polos yang dia gunakan. Dia seakan emosi yang telah menguasainya. " kau... ..Akan mati" teriak anbu ne itu dengan marah.

 **Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu**

Dari mulutnya keluarlah Api berbentuk Naga besar mengarah cepat kearah naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah api itu seolah dia dapat menghadapinya atau menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Tapi sebelum api mendekatinya seseorang tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya dan merangaki segel dengan cepat.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Keluarlah bola api raksasa menuju kerah naga api itu hingga

 **Boommm**

Benturan terjadi hingga menimbulkan gumpalan asap yang besar. Setelah asap menghilang tampaklah orang yang menghalau jutsu naga api itu. Naruto yang mengetahui orang yang menghalau serangan itu melebarkan kedua matanya.

" **k-kau..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

#siapakah orang yang membantu naruto itu...?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini, karena sibuknya dunia nyata juga saya juga baru masuk smk jadi banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan, apalagi saya anak TI tepatnya RPL, hah, komplit dach sibuknya #malah curhat hehehhe

Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan para reader sekalian dan berkenan memberikan review atas fic saya ini entah itu saran, kritik, maupun Flame saya terima.

Jika ada yang ditanyakan silahkan review atau pm.

 **Memang apa sulitnya klik review dan menulis sepatah dua kata untuk tanggapan anda atas fic saya.**

Oke, ketemu lagi dilain waktu.

See you in the next chapter.

Salam Fanfiction

 **.:Fandi Einstein:.**

 **.:Log Out:.**


End file.
